Earliest Miller families of Harrison County, Ohio
Arrival Prior to the 1820 Census-The First Millers in the County By the time the first census was taken in Harrison County in 1820, there were already numerous of Miller households living within the county. Attempts to sort out these various Miller households have divided the early Harrison County Millers into 11 families (although some of the families will likely be proven to be related, pending further research): *The Andrew and Margaret (Everhart) Miller family of New Salem *The John and Catherine Miller family of Rumley Township *The John and Sarah (Delaney) Miller family of Green Township *The Adam and Elizabeth (Haeffner) Miller family of German Township *The John and Jacob Miller family of Rock Township *The Peter and Catharine (Cobaugh) Miller family of Rumley Township *The Abner and Rachel (Beck) Miller family of Freeport Township *The Mason and Ruth (Howard) Miller family of Washington and Freeport Townships *The John Miller family of Archer Township *The David and Jane Miller family of Archer Township *The William Miller family of Archer Township Miller Marriages Jefferson County Marriages Prior to the Incorporation of Harrison County (1805-1813) *Henery Miller to Elizabeth Miser, November 29, 1805 (probably Jefferson County) *Elizabeth Miller to Jacob Naftzger, July 13, 1807 *William Miller to Rosanna Preter, June 21, 1811 *Sarah Miller to George Smith, March 2, 1812 *Polly Miller to Levi Crouch, October 1, 1812 *Isaac Miller to Dorothy Akin, March 8, 1812 *David Miller to Mary Shus, March 28, 1813 *John Miller to Catharine Moor, June 15, 1813 Note that not all of these early Jefferson County marriages will pertain to Harrison County families. Early Harrison County Marriages (1813-1825) *Daniel Miller to Susanna Lowmiller, December 17, 1815 *Ellen Miller to John Faulkner, September 18, 1817 *Rebeckah Miller to John English, December 30, 1817 *Caty Miller to Jacob Arnold, February 8, 1818 *Abner Miller to Rachel Beck, April 27, 1820 *Sally Miller to Henry Lowmiller, May 13, 1820 *Hannah Miller to Henry Snider, March 26, 1820 *Esther Miller to Thomas Alexander, November 6, 1821 *Samuel Miller to Sarah Miller, March 13, 1822 *Thomas Miller to Margaret R. Henderson, October 21, 1822 *William Miller to Polly Haun, January 9, 1823 *Lydia Miller to William Milligan, November 6, 1823 *Sarah Miller to John Rigel, March 11, 1824 (believed to be the daughter of David Miller and Sarah Matson) *James Miller to Susan Dunlap, February 25, 1825 *Henry Miller to Esther Richardson, September 13, 1825 *John Miller to Rebecca Lowmiller, May 26, 1825 *John Miller to Mary Milligan, June 13, 1825 Harrison County Miller Land Patents *John Miller and Francis Dever, September 28, 1826, W½NW, §36, 11N, 5W *Stephen Miller and Elijah Seward, November 1, 1830, E½SW, §5, 11N, 7W *Eli Miller and Asa Miller, November 1, 1830, NW, §15, 12N, 7W *David Miller, October 20, 1824, E½NE, §8, 12N, 5W Millers Buried in Zion Cemetery (German Township) *Mary (Miller) Everhart, b. 1776, d. 7/16/1851 *Daniel Miller, b. 1788, d. 8/10/1854 *Catharine Miller, b. 1816, d. 1819 *Catherine (Miller) Leavengood, b. 4/5/1816, d. 3/26/1909 *Elizabeth (Miller) Latimer, b. 2/2/1818, d. 8/31/1839 *John Miller, b. 2/22/1822, d. 1/3/1905 *Henry Miller, b. 8/27/1824, d. 1/30/1910 *Adam Miller, b. 1826, d. 1915 *Mary Ann (Miller) Miller, b. abt 3/14/1827, d. 9/6/1879 at age 52 *Abigail Miller, b. 5/13/1832, d. 2/2/1841 *Elizabeth Miller, b. 10/7/1837, d. 5/20/1849 *Mary Ellen Miller, b. 9/1845, d. 10/28/1846 at age 1 *Keziah E. Miller, b. 12/1847, d. 8/2/1850 at age 2 *Chestina Miler, b. 4/1854, d. 12/4/1862 *Rebecca Margaret Miller, d. age 17 *James A. Miller, d. 7/1859 *Samuel Harvey Miller, b. 2/1/1860, d. 4/7/1941 *Sarah C. Miller, b. 9/1864, d. 11/1/1879 *Elizabeth (Long) Miller, b. abt 10/18/1828, d. 2/1/1852 *Susanna (Lowmiller) Miller, b. 10/11/1796, d. 10/9/1891 *Margaret (Lowmiller) Miller, b. 1/21/1804, d. 4/5/1874 *Susanna (Mikesell) Miller, b. 2/14/1824, d. 6/5/1910 *Mary Ann (Wheeler) Miller, b. 5/27/1821, d. 4/4/1858 Harrison County, Ohio Miller families of Harrison County Miller